Spell Casters
by LeeYumLevi
Summary: A family with a strange and weird behaviour. A prophecy that will change everyone's lives. Love that will shatter or redeem. Sacrifices will be made. Friendship will be broken with a single choice. This is what will happen to them if they don't follow the rules. Major Pairings: NejiTen, NaruHina, SasuSaku, KibaIno and ShikaTema.


LeeYumLevi: Hello, guys! So, I've made another story where our favorite characters has supernatural powers. I hope you enjoy this because this was stuck in my mind for like 4 months now.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Neji's POV

Did you ever feel like as if you want shout but can't because there are people around you? Well, I feel that right now. I am starting to hate my life.

I shifted in my seat as I gaze at the window of the airplane that I and my cousin, Hinata, is currently on board with. I closed my eyes and leaned back to my seat as I recall the arguments that my uncle Hiashi and I did.

"_Neji, I am asking you a favor- no, I am ordering you to look out for Hinata's safety." Hiashi suddenly said as I entered his study room. I sat in front of his desk and raise an eyebrow at my uncle._

"_Isn't that what I am doing, uncle?" I asked. My uncle is acting strange these past few days. Hiashi sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose signaling that he was stressed._

"_My daughter, Hinata, is going to Konoha for the whole school year."_

"_K-Konoha?" I stuttered. Damn, I don't stutter but this will be an exception. I mean, Konoha? That's like a hundred miles away from here! What in the world would Hinata do there? It's full of trees and it always rain. And as if reading my thought my Uncle answered._

"_My beloved wife, Hime, lived there. Before she died she requested for Hinata and Hanabi to return to that place when they turn 16."_

"_16? Hinata turned sixteen last week. Why would Aunt Hime want Hinata and Hanabi to go there?"_

"_Hime left all her family's treasure and manor just to marry me. She wants one of her children to return to Konoha and manage all that she left there."_

"_But Uncle, do I really have to come?"_

"_You have to watch out for my daughter, Neji." He pointed out. I almost rolled my eyes._

"_But Uncle, Konoha is like a hundred miles away from here."_

"_That's an order, Neji!"_

"_I know, but what about my study?"_

"_You will study at Konoha."_

"_But-_

"_No BUTS, Neji!" My uncle shouted. I stayed silent and glared at my uncle._

"_Damn." I muttered. Hiashi glared at me._

"_Did I hear you right, Neji? Do you want me to throw you out of my house and let your fan girls steal all your clothes?" Okay, my uncle can be a bitch sometimes. I wanted to roll my eyes without him seeing it._

"_Sorry, uncle." I muttered._

"_You will tomorrow morning. Here" He gave me a brown envelop and I snatch it away from him. "Inside you will find your and Hinata's passports, ID's, driver's license, birth certificates, cash and other necessary documents that you will be needing. I've already talked to my daughter about it last night and I'm sure she's ready to go. I am counting on you, nephew." I sigh. He already prepared everything and our flight is tomorrow. How am I to pack all my belongings? I guess I don't have a choice but to comply._

"_Where are we going to stay then?"_

"_At Hime's hometown of course, once you arrived at the airport, an old man named Turanma will drive you to the Manor. Turanma is also the caretaker of the house. He's a very old man, very reliable. He will also tell you where you, children, will be going to school. You may go so you can pack your belongings." I nodded and stood up. I bowed down to my uncle before heading out of the room._

I felt Hinata stir on my side and yawn. I gaze at her and saw her looking out of the window besides me.

"Are we near?" she asked; I sigh and nodded.

"The pilot announced that we will land in 30 minutes." I said coldly. I love Hinata and Hanabi, they are like the sisters I never had. I will protect them at any cost. I felt Hinata shivered. "Is something wrong?"

"It's just that something is wrong with this place." She said softly but still I heard it. I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you father." I said; Hinata shook her head.

"No, not that kind of wrong. It's like there is some force that is telling me that we should not be here. Like it's dangerous for us to be here."

"You must have jet lag, Hinata." I said as I tried to stifle my laugh. "Why would we be in danger?"

"I-I don't know. Y-You're right, Neji-nii-san. It must be jet lag." She said and leaned back again. I suddenly felt guilty but what could she be talking about? I stared at the window again and wait until we land.

"Trees, this place is full of trees." Hinata said. I nodded as I gaze outside the car. Yes, we found Turanma, the old drive slash caretaker and now we are heading to Aunt Hime's Manor. This place is full of trees and trees and trees and trees and tree- oh a little shed, and trees and trees and trees.

"Yes, lady Hinata. Konoha is full of trees that is why they called it Konoha." The old man said as he smiled through the rearview mirror.

"Oh, this place is so quiet also. I've never seen much houses lately." She said; Turanma nodded.

"That's because we're at a very discreet road, lady Hinata. No one ever uses it because they say that it's creepy."

"Well, I have to agree with that, Turanma-san." She said and chuckled softly; the old man chuckled also.

I was about to close my eyes when suddenly the car screech and suddenly halted. I almost stumbled forward if not for the seat belt. I gaze outside and saw teenagers our age. One is a boy with a blonde hair and a girl with a brunette hair. Turanma cursed and step outside the car.

"Oy, you no good of a teenagers!" I shouted. Hinata and I step outside too to check if the others were okay. Hinata ran towards them and asked if they were okay. The blonde one glared at her and snatch his arm away from her touch.

"I think I know you." Turanma said and suddenly gasp. "You monsters! What are you doing here!"

"We are not monsters!" The blonde snarled and was about to attack Turanma if not for the brunette.

"Naruto, calm down." The brunette said and pulled the one she called Naruto away. "Let's go before Aunt Kushina and Mother began to worry. We still have to find Sasuke-nii-san, Ino and Temari."

"Yes, go back to hell where you belong!" Turanma shouted; Hinata gasped and this time the brunette snarled and glared at us.

"We haven't done anything to you to treat us like that!" she said venomously that I felt a shudder ran down my spine.

I secretly examined the both of them and let my guard up; something tells me that these two are not ordinary people. I stared at the girl first and realized that she has a pretty, angelic face, a face of an innocent angel but has brown eyes that is very fierce and at the same time held kindness. The boy has a blonde hair and blue eyes, he have a weird whiskers on his face. Unlike the girl, this one looks stupid and at the same time arrogant. But this one has a strong personality; his eyes held kindness, pain and mischief. The girl has a pale skin while the boy has a tan skin.

"You should go away!" Turanma said while shivering in fright when the girl glared at him. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"We are sorry." Hinata said softly. Blonde boy raised his eyebrow before smirking.

"Why are you saying sorry?" The blonde asked.

"We almost ran into you." The blonde laugh harshly and began to walk away. "As if it would kill me." He muttered.

He suddenly stop and stares back at Hinata. "Your name." he demanded.

"H-Hinata." He smirked again. I suddenly had an urge to smack his stupid face. He began to walk away again leaving the brunette behind. I stared at the brunette and saw that she's looking at me with those big brown orbs of hers.

I raised an eyebrow at her and she suddenly smirk. She turned to Hinata and smiled sweetly.

"I'm Tenten Uchiha. Nice to meet you, Hinata and Neji Hyuga." She said and suddenly ran to where the blonde boy went. I stood there in shock, I've never recall telling her my name, I've never even recall talking to her!

"H-How did she know that w-were a Hyuga?" Hinata asked in shock; Turanma grunted.

"You should not be hanging out with them, Lady Hinata and Neji-san." Turanma said before entering the vehicle. "They are monsters!" I almost snorted at him but I remembered how I felt when I saw them. They are not ordinary people that should be taken lightly.

"M-Monsters?" Hinata asked; Turanma nodded and continued driving. I stayed silent and closed my eyes. I can see the girl's face. Her innocent face muttering my name. "They don't look like a monsters to me."

"Lady Hinata, it's best if we forget those people. Just try to avoid them." Turanma said. I wanted to asked why but thought otherwise.

I suddenly opened my eyes when I heard a buzz and saw Hinata clutching her phone.

"Hello?"

Sakura's POV

I am not lost. I am not lost. I am not lost. Okay, fine I'm lost! I don't know where I am! I wanted to scream in frustration and to make matter worst, rain started to pour down.

"Why do you hate me!" I screamed at the sky. I knew it! I knew coming to Konoha is a bad idea! I've been walking half a day already and it gets me nowhere! I should ask for direction oh wait I'm in the middle of nowhere! Where a living soul doesn't exist!

I sigh and was about to scream again when I saw a little shed. I grab my luggage and ran towards it. I hug myself as I tried to stay warm but to no avail. I grab my phone and thank the gods that it's not wet. I dialed a number and wait patiently.

"Hello?"

"Hinata!"

"Sakura-chan?"

"Yes!"

"Where are you?"

"I'm kind of lost, Hina. Please help me." Yep, Hinata is my best friend. When I learned that she will be staying at Konoha for the rest of the school year, I've decided also to transfer to Konoha.

"Where exactly are you?"

"I-I'm in a shed, a little shed."

"A shed? I think I saw a shed a while ago. Just stay there, alright? I'll call you later okay?"

"O-Okay." I hung up. Thanks a lot Hinata. I wanted to cry. I'm scared, hungry and cold.

"Lost, are we?" a deep baritone voice suddenly said behind me. I jump and screamed. The voice chuckled and walks towards me. I saw that he has a black hair and onyx eyes. I sucked my breath when I saw him. Mother of Aphrodite, I think I wet my panty! This man is beautiful! Even beautiful than Hinata's cousin.

"E-excuse me?" I stuttered. Of course I would stutter! Who would stutter if this man talk to you?

The man smirk smugly. "You are lost." He said like it was a simple thing. And like a flash of a lightning, everything good I thought about him vanished when I saw that smirk. One thing I hate is someone smirking at me very smugly. Oh how I wish I could smack that smirk away from him.

"So what if I'm lost?" I said defiantly.

"Feisty. What's your name?" he asked or more like ordered.

"Why would I tell you my name?!"

"Sakura." I froze.

"H-How did you know?" he slowly but gracefully walks towards me as if he has the time of the world. He walks like he owns everything his feet touches. He stop a good 10 cm away from me but still it was close enough that I could smell his perfume and natural manly smell. I suddenly felt dizzy being near him. I look up and gasped when our face were only inches apart. I suddenly felt the urge to push him away but my body said otherwise.

"W-what do you think you're doing?" I whispered softly. He chuckled and as he chuckled I could feel his warm, minty breath fanning on my face. I felt a shiver ran down my spine when I felt his hand caress my cheek. I almost close my eyes and purr at his touch.

"I don't know why but I suddenly had the urge to kiss you, Sakura." He said and leaned forward. This time I closed my eyes and prepared for his invasion when he suddenly halted. I opened my eyes and saw that his were alert before turning back to me to gave me a grin.

"Your friend found you already."

"H-Huh?" and suddenly he disappeared through the shadows. I want to call out for him when someone shouted my name. I turned and saw Hinata carrying a big umbrella.

"Sakura-chan!" Hinata shouted and ran towards me. I met her in a hug.

"Are you okay?" I nodded hesitantly. "Come, let's go." I went inside the car and sat next to Hinata. I closed my eyes and leaned back at the car seat. Before I drifted off to sleep my mind showed me the face of the man who almost stole my first kiss.

Shikamaru's POV

Back to Konoha, huh. I knew I would have to go back but I didn't expect to be this early. What could my dad possibly want this time that he was desperate for me to come home even though he knows that school is starting? What a drag.

It's good to be back but it's still troublesome. I shouldered my bag as I gaze at the house where I live. I sigh and saw my beloved watering the plants while humming her favorite tune.

"Mamma." I called out. My mother whizzed around and dropped her pail. Her eyes started to water as she lurched towards me. I met her halfway and gave her a big hug. One thing I like going home is to see my mother.

"Shikamaru-kun, how are you, my dear?" she asked as she clutched my face with her delicate hands. I am taller than her now so she was literally standing with her toes.

"I'm fine, mamma. How about you?" my mother chuckled softly and grab my arm.

"I am fine, also. Come inside. You arrive perfectly on time, I bake your favorite blue berry muffins." She said as she literally drag me into the house. I gave a soft chuckle and followed my petite mother towards the kitchen.

"Where's father by the way?" I asked as I sat down on a stool.

"He's still at the office but he'll arrive soon. Shikamaru-kun, I'm glad you're back." My mother said softly. I gave her a grin and started eating my blue berry muffins.

"Will you be staying here for good?" my mother asked; I stifled my laugh at my mother's hopeful face.

"Mamma, you know that I am only visiting right?" my mother frowned and sigh.

"But, Shika-kun, why don't you stay here for just a year. I've missed you terribly."

"Mamma, we'll talk about it once father comes back, alright?" My mother nodded meekly before eating her blue berry pie. I suddenly felt guilty. I don't want my mamma to be sad that's why it's hard for me to go back here because every time I tried to leave she would be crying and begging me not to go. I really do have a soft spot for my mother.

"Is Kiba still around here or did he went to another place to study too?" I asked. My mother looked up and smiled.

"Kiba-kun is studying here, Shika-kun. He visits me and your father every Saturday to give us pie that his mother baked."

"I'll visit him later then, is that okay?"

"Oh yes! You two should hang out like the old days."

"Yeah, we used to play every day with Chouji. Oh! Speaking of Chouji, do you know where he's studying, mamma?"

"Last time, I've heard he's studying culinary at New York."

"Good for him, he finally reached his dreams."

"Yes, he is such an angel, that Chouji." We both chuckled when we remembered how adorable Chouji was when he was just a child.

"Shikamaru!" my father suddenly said as he entered the kitchen. I stood up and gave him a man-hug. "How are you, my boy?"

"I'm good, father." I answered as we sat back down. "So, why did you call me to go here?"

My father sigh as he grasped my mother's hand. Mamma's eyes started to water and I began to panic. What? Are they having another baby?

"Shika-kun, I'm sick." I suddenly got confused.

"Then you should rest, mamma. Come on, I'll take you to bed."

"No, Shikamaru. Listen to your mother." My father said sternly. I began to worry. What a drag. I hate it when they started acting like that.

°Shika-kun, I have cancer. It's stage 3 already."

"What?!" I went to my mother's side and clutch her shoulders. "Momma, you can't be sick! You're a strong woman!" My mother started to cry. I couldn't help it but hug her tight.

"I am not strong enough, Shikamaru-kun. Please stay here until the end of my time." My mother begged. Okay, this is a drag but I've suddenly made up my mind that I will stay here by her side. No way am I gonna leave my momma behind while she suffers.

"You are not going to die, momma. I promise you that."

"Hey!" someone shouted behind me when I was walking at the park near our house. I want to be alone for the mean time before facing my mother again. I turned around and saw someone at the same age as mine and has brown, shaggy hair and a weird red triangle mark on both cheeks.

Yep, it's Kiba. Kiba Inuzuka.

"I knew it was you!" Kiba said when he caught up to me. He grinned wolfishly at me and sigh.

"What a drag, I was planning to be alone for a while and then you showed up." Kiba laughed and punch me on the shoulder playfully.

"Whatever! So when did you arrived?"

"A while ago."

"So, how's your life?"

"It's becoming a living hell. You?" Kiba again laugh and this time I joined him.

"I've been better. Been helping our family's business and stuff."

"Uh-huh. How's your mom and sister?" Kiba sweat dropped and rolled his eyes.

"Both we're becoming a pain in the ass. They won't give me a minute break!" Kiba exclaimed exaggeratedly. I raised an eyebrow at my friend.

"Oh?" Kiba nodded. He cleared his throat and comb his fingers through his hair.

"So, uh, I've heard from my mom that your mother is sick. How is she?"

I sigh sadly and look up to see the clouds.

"She has cancer and it's stage 3 already."

"Oh, uh, sorry to hear that, man. I know that you love your mother so much." Kiba tapped me on the shoulder. I gave him a small smile.

"Thanks, man." He said; I was about to say something when I bumped into something… or someone.

"Watch it, asshole!" a woman yelled near my ears. What a drag, I think my right ear is not working properly. I saw Kiba walk away from us slowly and whistling like an idiot.

"What a drag. You're the one who bump into me." I said and sigh. I heard the woman snorted but I didn't look at her and keep on looking at the sky.

"You pig! I want you to apologize this instant!" the furious woman said. I guess the peace of mind I was looking for vanished when I bump into Kiba and into this crazy woman. I rolled my eyes when I saw Kiba laughing behind a tree.

"Look, miss, I have no time for this." I said and started walking away. I heard the woman huff and I thought that she was going to leave me alone but I guess not. She started walking or rather stomping beside me. I stop and turned to look at her at last. And with that one gaze at her my heart almost stop. I mean, figuratively speaking, people. Sarcasm is here! Yeah, you get what I meant.

This woman, no to young to be a woman. I think she's around my age. She has blonde hair that was tied up in a four pig tails and has mesmerizing green eyes that flickers flame, a sign that says she's angry. She has fair skin, not too tan and not too pale. She has a pouty and kissable lips that could kill a man if she intends to. My gaze went to her chest and almost drool when I saw her bust.

I heard her cough and that caught my attention. I tried to focus only on her face and succeed.

"Are you looking at my chest?" she said; I was almost drown by her melodic voice if not for what she was accusing at me.

"What? Me? No!" I said stiffly and turned away. I heard her snort and taps her foot.

"I am still waiting for an apology." She said; again I sigh for the umpteenth time.

"Can't, because it's not my fault." I said to her and smirk. I saw her face turned into a rage emotion before I walk away.

"Hey! Get back here!" she yelled; suddenly the earth shook wildly. It made the others stumble and fall. And I being the careless man stumbled into a tree in shock. I stared at the woman again to see if she was okay but she was standing firmly unlike the other people who were clutching the ground. I saw her expression turned angry to shock to pain and to scared. I saw people were watching her with angry expression as if she was the one who cause the earthquake. I ran back at her to ask if she was okay.

"You okay, miss?" I said and grab her arms. She stared at me in shock and pried her arms away from me as if my touch burns her.

"I-I'm fine." She said and started walking away. I gaze at her back before following her. I don't know why I'm following her but I suddenly felt that she was not okay and it was disturbing me. Damn, what a drag.

"Are you sure? Cause you don't look well." I said. She only nod in return and walks faster. I rolled my eyes and grab both of her arms and turned her towards me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she spat as she tried to escape.

"I am not letting you go unless you tell me that you're okay." I stated calmly. I heard her gasp before answering.

"I am fine. Please let me go, I have to go home." She said in a low whisper. I don't know why but I didn't want to let her go but we are already making a scene. I closed my eyes before slowly letting her go.

I saw her sprinted and vanished into my very eyes. Damn, that girl is something.

I heard a whistle behind my back and saw Kiba. "You are into her." He said like it was a matter-of-fact.

"Where have you been?" I asked not really wanting to ask but I really wanted to change the topic. Kiba laughed before shaking his head in amusement. I grunted in return before going back home.

Kiba's POV

After bidding Shikamaru good bye I went to the forest near the river where an old rickety cabin stood. I have to see her before I go home. I just have to see her. I ran as fast as I can until I think that my legs would fall apart anytime.

Atlas! I reached the cabin. From the outside I could hear her humming with her beautiful entrancing voice. I reached for the front door and opened it slightly. Her humming stops and I could already see her alert face. I almost chuckled.

"Kiba, is that you?" her melodic voice said softly and at the same time tense. I couldn't blame her. We always met in secrecy because of her family, well that's what she said.

I cleared my throat and came inside. "Yes, Ino, it's me." I said softly as I gaze into her beautiful face. She walks forward and hug me tight.

"I've missed you so much, Kiba." She said as she laid her head on my shoulder. I kissed the top of her head, her forehead, her cheeks and her lips.

I remembered the first time I met her. I heard her crying near this river when Akamaru, my dog, and I were looking for a place to stay in because believe it or not my mother used to kick us out of the house when we do something that she doesn't like. To make story short, I am looking for a place to stay. I don't know what came into my mind to go to the woods. Must be because I am still mad at my mother.

I approached her and asked if she was okay. She looked up with those beautiful blue eyes of her. I sucked my breath that time when I realize how beautiful she was. She told me about her mother who died that day. She never told me the reason why. I told her why I'm here and she told me that there was an old cabin near here. That started our beautiful love story.

"I've missed you too." I whispered near her ear before capturing her lips with mine. "What did you told your father this time?" I asked when we parted.

"I told him that I'm going to the market to buy something." I heard her say in a stiff voice. I know that lying to her father is hard for her. I kissed the top of her head.

"You don't have to lie to your father just to see me." I whispered guiltily. We sat down on a couch in front of the fire place.

°I have to." She said and sigh. "I need to. They won't let me be with you, Kiba. I can feel it. And once I told you why, you would leave me." I sat up straight and stared at her confusedly.

"Leave you? Why would I leave you? And what are you going to tell me?" I asked; her eyes started to water. I cradled her in my arms.

"I will tell you one of these days but I won't hope that you will stay by my side." She sobs; I decided to stay quiet and let her cry on my chest.

After a minute or so, she stops crying and was looking at the fireplace.

"I won't ask you again what you were talking about, Ino, instead I will wait for you to tell me when you have the courage, okay? But remember this, I won't leave you no matter how horrifying or how terrible that is. I don't care if your family is a psycho killer, a drug lord or the president of the whole country, I will still love you with all my heart." I said emotionally. Ino smiled and kissed me on the lips.

"I love you, Kiba."

"I love y…" I was interrupted by a ring of Ino's phone. She looked at me apologetically before looking at her phone.

"It's my cousin." She muttered before answering. "Tenten?"

"_Ino! Where are you? I've been looking all over for you!"_

"I'm sorry but don't worry I'm on my way home."

"_You better be! Father has called a family meeting. He's very angry *sigh* I'm guilty. *chuckled* and so is Naruto, Temari and Sasuke-nii-san."_

"What did you do this time?"

"_I'll tell you when you get home."_

"Okay." She hung up. She turned to me and smiled.

"I guess it's time for us to leave?"

"Yeah, my family is looking for me." She stood up and I followed. I kissed the top of her head.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes. I'll wait here." She said. She kissed me on the lips before walking out. I saw her leave as always. Our time is limited. Always.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed! Please don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think :D And about my other stories, I'll try to update them. See yaaaa!


End file.
